


wrong in the dark

by rootofallevil



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil
Summary: После того как Магнус срывает свадьбу Алека и на Лидию нападают, Институт изолируют. Магнус проводит ночь в спальне Алека.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [call_me_louis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_louis/gifts).
  * A translation of [wrong in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464632) by [sarcasticfluentry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfluentry/pseuds/sarcasticfluentry). 



you are beautiful under any light,  
anywhere in the world

(с) [Natalie Wee](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fnatalieweepoetry.com%2F&t=ZmFiYTZmNzcxMDM4Yzk0YjJlNjYzODdjZWI5MDkyOTMxZWNlMWVhNSx0WHRia3Z1bw%3D%3D&b=t%3ATr-z0OfaI4OrAsmeWEqHoA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fnatalieweepoetry.com%2Fpost%2F155928414006%2Fim-not-trying-to-say-i-love-you-but-once-upon-a&m=0)

 

\- Хорошая новость в том, что я знаю, где книга. Плохая новость в том, что она у Камиллы. Рафаэль запер ее в подвале отеля Дюморт.

Магнус произносит имя Камиллы и Алека оглушает ревностью, прокатывающейся волной по всему телу. Во имя Ангела, за сегодняшний день он познал больше эмоций, чем за первые 18 лет его жизни.

Прежде чем Магнус может сказать что-нибудь еще, или Алек может сделать какую-нибудь глупость, поцеловать его еще раз, например – губы Алека все еще горят – раздается треск, и затем по всему институту гремит голос его матери, усиленный с помощью магии:

« ** _Всем присутствующим немедленно собраться в главном зале_** », - она звучит угрожающе и Алек чувствует, как все внутри обрывается. Что случилось? – « ** _По состоянию на сейчас Институт Нью-Йорка находится на полной изоляции. Никто не входит и не уходит. Повторяю, всем собраться в главном зале._** »

\- Что происходит? – немедленно спрашивает Клэри.

Лучшее доказательство того, что Алек в хорошем расположении духа - он даже не язвит в ответ; вместо этого он придвигается поближе к Магнусу и ждет, пока Джейс терпеливо скажет: «Думаю, нам придется пойти в главный зал, чтобы это узнать».

Все четверо направляются в главный зал. Алек продолжает оглядываться на Магнуса, потому что – черт возьми, потому что теперь он позволяет себе действительно, по-настоящему _смотреть на него_ , и замечает в нем все больше привлекательного.

Например, его _рот_. Алек дотрагивается до своих губ, чувствуя себя невесомо и глупо, вспоминая, каково было целовать Магнуса.

\- Алек, смотри под ноги, - внезапно говорит Джейс, Алек выныривает их своих грез и обнаруживает, что идет за ним по пятам и буквально только что врезался в него.

Магнус лучисто улыбается ему и кладет руку на его поясницу. Даже через смокинг это прикосновение заставляет все тело Алека вспыхнуть. 

\- Все в порядке, друзья мои. Я присмотрю за ним. [1]

Джейс фыркает, но весело, так что Алек не ощущает совершенно никакого чувства вины.

Алек, безусловно, должен быть озабочен тем, почему Институт закрыли, но вместо этого он дрейфует остаток пути до главного зала, прижимаясь к Магнусу, и рука на спине - единственное, что удерживает его на земле.

Все собравшиеся все еще одеты для торжества, и Алек внутренне готовится к новой порции обвинений, уже слышит голос матери: « _ты устроил свою свадьбу, создал всем множество забот, а потом просто послал все к черту и навлек еще больший позор на нашу семью…_ », но тут он замечает Лидию, в обычной одежде, которая потерянно сидит и пьет воду из стакана, пока один из целителей осматривает ужасную рану у нее на лбу.

Алек отделяется от своей компании и бросается к ней, все внутри сжимается от всепоглощающей вины.

\- Лидия, что случилось?

Лидия устало вздыхает, ее нижняя губа дрожит. Рядом мать Алека поглаживает ее по спине.

\- Кто-то напал на меня, пока я готовилась к отъезду.

\- К отъезду? – непонимающе переспрашивает Алек.

\- В самом деле, Алек, ты ведь не думал, что она останется, после того, что ты тут устроил перед всеми ее подчиненными, не правда ли? – шипит Мариза, и Алек чувствует себя так ужасно, словно его окунули в ледяную воду. – Суть в том, что она собиралась возвращаться к Конклаву, и достала Чашу Смерти из тайника, после чего на нее напали.

Алек прерывисто вздыхает.

\- Я была недостаточно сильна – несчастно произносит Лидия.

\- Это не твоя вина, - немедленно говорит Алек. – Мама, Магнус может закрыть периметр. Вдруг тот, что забрал Чашу, все еще здесь.

Губы Маризы кривятся.

\- Я уверена, что колдун способен на многое.

\- Это хороший план, - вступает Лидия, пока Алек сверлит мать взглядом, - Объявить, что Институт на изоляции и фактически запереть его с помощью магии – разные вещи. И кто бы не забрал Чашу, вряд ли подчинится запрету.

\- При том условии, что эта нечисть не заодно с тем, кто забрал Чашу – говорит Мариза.

Алек впивается ногтями в собственные ладони, чтобы не сорваться. Всю свою жизнь он отлично держал себя под контролем, даже будучи подростком, но теперь он узнал, каково это, когда сдерживаться больше не надо, и смолчать сейчас внезапно трудно.

– Магнус был со мной с самой свадьбы, он бы не…

\- Да, _пожалуйста_ , расскажи нам больше о том, что вы там -

\- Я всего лишь говорю, что мы можем ему доверять, - Алек перебивает ее, стиснув зубы. – Я обещаю.

Его мать смотрит на него, в ее взгляде безжалостность:

\- Сначала твоя сестра, и теперь ты. Ты так меня разочаровал, Алек.

Алек смотрит в пол, тяжело сглатывая злые слезы. Он _знает_ , что сделал то, что было правильно для него, наконец-то сделал что-то, что принесет _ему_ счастье, но все равно слова матери заставляют его стыдиться себя.

\- Мариза, - вновь вступает Лидия, - за последние несколько недель Магнус Бейн неоднократно помогал Институту, и он восстановил щиты после проникновения Отреченного. Я действительно думаю, что его помощь бы нам пригодилась.

\- И чем дольше мы спорим, тем больше вероятность того, что Чаша попадет в руки Валентина, - глухо добавляет Алек, все еще смотря в пол.

Спустя нескольких секунд тишины, пока Алек изо всех сил старается не заплакать, Мариза соглашается. Алек разворачивается и идет к Магнусу, чувствуя, будто демоны гонятся за ним, пока Мариса отдает приказы окружающим.

\- Ты должен… ты можешь устроить все так, чтобы никто не мог покинуть Институт и войти внутрь? – Алек спрашивает его, смаргивая слезы. – Кто-то напал на Лидию и забрал Чашу Смерти. Странность в том, что, кто бы это ни был, кажется, он все еще здесь.

Ему определенно не приходится просить дважды – одна только мысль о Валентине, завладевшем Чашей Смерти, пугает Магнуса настолько, что он хватает руку Алека и вытягивает его за собой в коридор.

\- С Лидией все будет хорошо? – спрашивает он первым делом и Алек невольно улыбается. Он знает, как Магнус пытается казаться надменным и отстраненным – и большинство людей верят этому, потому что он, в конце концов, бессмертен. Но Алек знает, что Магнус заботится о тех, кого встречает, и намного сильнее, чем когда-либо покажет им.

\- Кажется, она в порядке, - отвечает он. – Целью нападения была Чаша, не Лидия.

Магнус кивает.

\- Знаешь, после этого безумного дня, все, чего я хочу - это забрать тебя с собой в мою квартиру, и…

\- Мы уже достаточно испытали терпение моей матери, Магнус, пожалуйста, - умоляет Алек. – Кажется, она что-то говорила о том, что в главном зале будет организован ночлег, но ты – ты можешь спать со мной.

Магнус приподнимает бровь.

\- В смысле, со мной в комнате, в моей комнате, - поспешно поправляет Алек, чувствуя, как краснеет, когда его взгляд снова падает на губы Магнуса.

\- Разумеется, - отвечает Магнус, и кончики его губ приподнимаются в дразнящей улыбке; у Алека вдруг пересыхает во рту.

Потом Магнус отгоняет его прочь от себя, и приступает к выполнению нескольких чрезвычайно сложных ритуалов, которые выглядят утомительно. Голубые фигуры, похожие на руны, светятся в воздухе вокруг него, и медленно гаснут, снова и снова. Алек наблюдает за ним с вспотевшими ладонями, и размышляет, насколько странно возбуждаться от проявления такой могущественной магии.

На самом деле, это все очень странно в целом. Алек все еще ужасно нервничает рядом с Магнусом, хотят тот совершенно _очевидно_ отвечает ему взаимностью. Вероятно, все дело в том, что взаимная любовь – вещь для Алека совершенно новая, и он понятия не имеет, что с этим делать.

\- Может быть, тебе стоит сделать перерыв, - спокойно предлагает он, когда бледный Магнус прислоняется к стене.

\- Нет, я уже закончил, - отвечает Магнус со слабой улыбкой, убирая волосы от лица. – Я просто подумал, что все это было бы намного проще, если бы Рагнор… если бы Рагнор мог помочь мне. Я такой глупый.

Его голос прерывается на имени Рагнора, и вот теперь Алек вспоминает: черт возьми, он даже ничего не сказал насчет того, что рассказал ему вчера Джейс, о визите в дом Рагнора Фелла, который закончился очень, очень плохо. И Алек даже не попытался утешить Магнуса, поддержать его. В общем-то, он делал прямо противоположное, вплоть до того момента, как целую минуту целовал его на глазах у всех своих родственников.

\- Магнус, - быстро говорит он, подходя ближе и дотрагиваясь до его руки, - Джейс рассказал мне, что случилось, и я… если есть что-то, что я могу для тебя сделать, если тебе что-нибудь нужно, что угодно… мне так жаль.

Магнус хмурится, и на мгновение Алек пугается, что он сказал что-то не то, потому что тот выглядит растерянным. А потом Магнус подается вперед и прислоняется лбом к его груди, молчит и устало дышит.

Алек боится пошевелиться, даже боится вздохнуть. Волосы Магнуса так хорошо пахнут, и кажутся такими мягкими, что ему хочется запустить туда свои пальцы, но это не очень утешительный жест для кого-то, кто скорбит.

Спустя несколько долгих мгновений, Магнус делает глубокий вздох и выпрямляется, его глаза блестят. На его щеке слеза, и Алек смахивает ее большим пальцем, без раздумий, будто это может помочь, будто это может избавить Магнуса от всей его боли.

\- Ты бы ему понравился, - говорит Магнус низким голосом, затем откашливается- возможно, после краткого периода привыкания.

Алек усмехается, и Магнус слабо улыбается в ответ.

\- Вряд ли бы я ему понравился, если бы его первым впечатлением была эта свадьба.

Теперь очередь Магнуса смеяться, хотя он все еще звучит странно.

\- Пожалуй, ты прав.

Магнус смотрит куда-то за плечо Алека и улыбается сам себе, Алек оборачивается и никого не находит.

\- В любом случае, если ты хочешь сделать что-нибудь для меня – просто улыбайся мне следующие 24 часа, - говорит Магнус, поправляя Алеку бабочку и смотря на него сквозь опущенные ресницы. – Я нахожу твое счастье очень заразительным.

\- Я могу, это я могу, - быстро говорит Алек. Он чувствует, как начинает улыбаться, просто смотря Магнусу в глаза, и потом на его губы. О да, его губы. – Да, я точно могу. Совершенно определенно. Ты сказал, хм, ты же сказал, что закончил? С чарами?

Магнус отходит от него, откашливаясь и расправляя плечи.

\- Да, теперь никто не сможет попасть сюда, или уйти отсюда, ни физически, ни как-либо еще.

\- Хорошо, я спросил, потому что теперь могу пойти и отчитаться перед мамой, - сказал Алек, - и потом мы можем, ну…

Магнус ухмыляется:

\- Это же твоя брачная ночь, в конце концов.

Алек удивленно вдыхает и давится собственной слюной, сгибаясь пополам от приступа кашля посреди коридора, жестом показывая, что идет поговорить с матерью. Он отступает с горящим лицом, пока Магнус самодовольно наблюдает за его побегом.

В главном холле Джейс и Иззи шепчутся с Клэри и Саймоном, пока родители Алека беседуют с четырьмя советниками одновременно. Алек осторожно подходит и почтительно ждет, пока Ходж отчитается о допросе нерезидентов Института, затем вежливо вклинивается в разговор и сообщает, что Магнус усилил охрану.

\- Рада это слышать, - отвечает Мариза, с куда меньшей злостью, чем раньше. Теперь она просто звучит очень устало. – Тебе лучше пойти спать, Алек, и убедись, что твоя дверь заперта. Предпочитаю, чтобы мои дети не разгуливали по Институту, пока среди нас предатель. Вообще-то, это относится ко всем вам, идите сюда, - она подзывает всю компанию, стоящую неподалеку и мнущуюся в нерешительности, включая вампира. – Я хочу, чтобы вы все пошли в свои комнаты и сидели там.

\- Мама, - начинает Иззи.

\- Это не обсуждается, - заявляет Мариза. – Там вам будет безопаснее всего.

\- Мы должны остаться и помогать тебе, - настаивает Джейс. Алек, хоть и измученный физически и морально, с ним соглашается. – Чаша пропала, столько работы предстоит сделать.

\- Как глава Института, я с вам согласна, но я еще и ваша мать, - вздыхает Мариза, потирая переносицу. – Я могу быть вами недовольна, но _вы трое_ все еще мои дети, а _ты_ можешь развязать войну из-за нарушенных Соглашений, если с тобой здесь что-нибудь случится, и _ты_ создаешь всем массу проблем.

\- Эй, - протестует Клэри.

Алек пытается замаскировать смешок кашлем.

\- Изабель, ты отвечаешь за Клариссу сегодня ночью. Если что-нибудь случится… -  Мариза не заканчивает фразу, оставляя угрозу невысказанной, но ее намерения предельно ясны.

\- Ясно, - Изабель умоляюще смотрит на Клэри.

\- Теперь идите, вы все. Я дам вам знать, если что-нибудь поменяется.

Мариза отпускает их, и они пробираются к выходу из зала все вместе; в коридоре Алек немедленно устремляется к Магнусу.

\- Мы собираемся искать крота сами, так? – спрашивает Клэри, - Готова поспорить, он все еще где-то здесь.

\- Нет, - одновременно говорят Иззи и Алек. Алек уточняет мысль:

\- Совершенно точно нет.

\- Что именно происходит? - спрашивает Магнус.

\- Мама хочет, чтобы мы пошли в свои комнаты, заперлись там и ровным счетом ничего не делали, - отвечает Джейс.

Магнус поднимает бровь и усмехается, глядя на Алека.

Пока Алек занят самовозгоранием, Изабель начинает говорить:

\- Я отвечаю, если кто-то из вас натворит глупостей. Пожалуйста, давайте просто хоть раз сделаем как нам велено, тут полно людей, способных позаботиться о проблеме.

\- Ага, и один из них предатель, - уточняет Джейс.

\- Сожалею, что приходится вас перебивать, но где я буду спать, раз уж мы тут застряли? - интересуется Саймон.

\- Заткнись, - одновременно произносят Джейс и Алек.

Саймон вздыхает и бормочет, как ему не хватает создателя в этот трудный час.

\- Слушайте, никому из нас не удалось как следует выспаться накануне, и если мы не поспим сегодня, завтра будем абсолютно бесполезны, - Алек пытается воззвать к здравому смыслу друзей. – Выспавшись, мы будем ко всему готовы, и сможем дожить до утра, не расстраивая наших родителей еще больше, чем сейчас.

\- Эй, прямо сейчас я золотой ребенок, - хмыкает Джейс, - я думал, Иззи будет не в почете долго время, но черт возьми, Алек, ты заткнул ее за пояс.

Алек пытается грозно на него посмотреть, но начинает улыбаться прежде, чем может себя остановить. Магнус тихо смеется.

\- Можно мне хотя бы сходить навестить моя маму, пока мы не легли спать? – спрашивает Клэри.

\- Это хорошая идея, вообще-то, - встревает Магнус, - я могу сходить с тобой и навести дополнительные защитные чары, если ты не возражаешь против моей компании.

\- Вовсе нет, - улыбается Клэри. – Потом я пойду прямо в твою комнату, Изабель, я обещаю.

\- Лучше бы тебе так и сделать, - фыркает Иззи.

Компания начинает расходиться, и Алек ловит Магнуса за локоть:

\- Потом ты можешь, ну, в смысле, если ты хочешь…

\- Я покажу ему твою комнату, Алек, не переживай, - ухмыляется Клэри, утаскивая Магнуса за собой. Магнус покорно идет за ней, шокированно оглядываясь на Алека.

_Грубо._

\- Ты планируешь перенести его через порог? – интересуется Джейс.

\- Заткнись.

\- Ну, я точно знаю, в какой комнате я сегодня не буду спать, - встревает Саймон. – То есть, вы, ребята, прекрасны, и ваша любовь очень вдохновляет, но …

\- Я ненавижу вас всех, - выплевывает Алек, и устремляется прочь по коридору, прежде чем кто-то может увидеть его улыбку.

 

***

 

Вернувшись в свою комнату, Алек быстро принимает душ, радуясь возможности выбраться из душного смокинга и смыть с себя весь этот день. Он вытирается, натягивает боксеры и футболку, прежде чем вернуться в спальню в облаке пара.

\- Неужели абсолютно весь твой гардероб черный?

Алек вздрагивает, хоть он и узнал голос Магнуса; тому с поразительной легкостью удается подкрадываться к нему.

\- Что?

\- Я надеялся, что твоя домашняя одежда, или, может быть, нижнее белье будет не таким однообразным, как твоя повседневные наряды, - дразнит его Магнус, глаза радостно сияют. – Полагаю, я ошибся.

\- Черный мне вроде как идет.

\- С этим я не собираюсь спорить, - мурлычет Магнус, оглядывая его с головы до ног.

Алек чувствуется покалывание во всем теле от одного только взгляда Магнуса.

\- Ты, ты не захватил с собой чего-нибудь, в чем будешь спать?

\- Мне не пришло в голову прихватить пижаму, когда я направлялся сюда срывать твою свадьбу, нет. – Алек смеется, и Магнус продолжает:

\- Впрочем, я всегда могу призвать себе что-нибудь из дома.

Алек пытается представить себе, как выглядят пижамы Магнуса, что за экзотические узоры их украшают. Ему не терпится узнать.

Магнус делает глубокий вздох, закрывает глаза, энергия пульсирует между его ладонями, но через несколько секунд он хмурится и останавливается.

\- Что не так?

\- Что ж, мои чары определенно работают, это мы выяснили. – сухо говорит Магнус. – Я ничего не смогу вызвать из своего лофта, хотя подумывал перенести сюда свой матрас. Похоже, мне придется разделить с тобой твою кровать и твой гнетущий гардероб.

\- Мой гардероб не гнетущий, - ворчит Алек, стараясь не думать о том, как он будет спать с Магнусом в одной кровати.

Магнус выгибает бровь и начинает раздеваться. У Алека опять пересыхает во рту, и он быстро ищет себе занятие, чтобы не наблюдать за Магнусом, как какой-то маньяк. Он хватает свое стило и начинает рисовать защитные руны на двери своей спальни.

Спустя тридцать секунд он отступает от двери и обозревает свою работу.

\- Хорошая идея.

Алек подпрыгивает от осознания того, как близко звучит голос Магнуса.  Он разворачивается и немедленно упирается взглядом в Магнуса, стоящего перед ним в расстегнутой рубашке. Он не может заставить себя отвести глаза, и смотрит на него, на его золотистую кожу, вбирает в себя этот образ.

\- Думаю, я могу добавить еще пару заклинаний, чтобы сделать эту комнату еще более защищённой, - предлагает Магнус, его голос звучит ниже. – Практически недоступной. Только ты и я в нашей маленькой вселенной.

Алек запускает руку в свои волосы, пытаясь успокоиться, и на губах Магнуса появляется улыбка, и во имя Ангела, Алек просто не может перестать смотреть на его рот, и не успевает остановить себя – подходит ближе, и они целуются, медленно и сладко.

Что-то в Магнусе совершено выбивает Алека из его привычного уклада, нарушает его баланс, но теперь он принимает это, держа лицо Магнуса в ладонях и целуя его. Алек позволяет оттеснить себя назад, пока Магнус не вжимает его в дверь.

Магнус наклоняет голову и льнет ближе, языком дразня сомкнутые губы Алека, затем мягко прикусывает его нижнюю губу и отходит, ухмыляясь. Алек тянется за ним, гладит его скулы, лижет его губы и снова целует. Магнус резко вдыхает, и вцепляется в него, притягивая ближе, снова дразнит его своим языком, и на этот раз Алек стонет, позволяя Магнусу вылизывать его рот, пока колени Алека не слабеют.

В коридоре группа людей проходит мимо двери его спальни, их голоса доносятся до них и они отрываются друг от друга, тяжело дыша. Теперь, когда безумие схлынуло, Алек чувствует, насколько он вымотан, и должно быть, это отражается на его лице.

\- Это был тяжелый день, не правда ли? - улыбается Магнус. Он зарывается пальцами во влажные волосы Алека, и тот льнет к прикосновению, чувствуя себя абсолютно загипнотизированным и безвольным.

\- Уверен, я прервал тебя, пока ты готовился ко сну, так что если ты покажешь, где мне можно взять футболку, я оставлю тебя в покое.

\- Точно, - Алек все еще как в тумане после поцелуя, словно все его рефлексы приглушены; он потерянно моргает пару раз, наконец отводит взгляд от Магнуса и идет достать ему футболку.

Алек уходит почистить зубы и втереть кокосовое масло в свои шрамы от рун; вернувшись в комнату, он застает Магнуса, стаскивающего с кровати покрывало, и взбивающего подушки. На его лице нет макияжа, и он выглядит _мягким_ , что никогда прежде не казалось подходящим словом для описания Магнуса. В довершении всего, черная рубашка Алека практически оголяет одно из его плеч – Алек тяжело сглатывает – и спускается лишь до середины его бедер, открывая вспышки ярко-розового шелкового белья.

Алек застывает на месте. Он не думал, что вид Магнуса _в его одежде_ произведет на него такое впечатление.

\- О, тебе нравится? – щебечет Магнус, и начинает крутиться во все стороны, демонстрируя свои розовые боксеры. – Они подходят к моим волосам.

Алек хочет сказать «да», но у него получается издать только какое-то тихое рычание. Он придвигается ближе и чувствует мятный запах - возможно, Магнус и зубы чистит с помощью магии.

Алеку интересно, что Магнус еще может делать с помощью магии.

Магнус издает удивленный звук, когда Алек опять его целует, жадно и неуправляемо. Они падают на кровать и Алек перекатывает их, чтобы оказаться сверху, находя руки Магнуса и сжимая их. Магнус улыбается в поцелуй, Алек чувствует его улыбку, ощущает счастье, которое тот излучает, гладя Алека по спине. Их голые ноги переплетены вместе и Алек никак не может справиться с этим новым ощущением кого-то с ним, под ним. Он никогда не думал, что сможет наслаждаться подобными вещами, особенно раздражающе умным магом с крепким торсом, хрупкими запястьями, волосатыми ногами и интересной выпуклостью между бедер, прижатых к Алеку.

Алек задыхается над ним, и Магнус опрокидывает его спиной на кровать, заставляя его голову закружиться. Магнус жадно целует его, прежде чем оторваться от него и щелкнуть пальцами. Свет гаснет, комната погружается по тьму и Магнус снова начинает целовать его.

В темноте все разом становится в пять раз непристойнее.

\- Ты … очень усложняешь … мои попытки лечь спать, - бормочет Магнус между поцелуями. Он начинает целовать линию его челюсти и Алек отчаянно пытается прижаться к нему еще сильнее, не зная, перестанет ли он теперь когда-нибудь чувствовать это жгучее желание в животе, после того как узнал, что это такое.

Алек вскрикивает и выгибается, когда Магнус оставляет засос на его шее. – Господи, Магнус.

\- Ты так возбужден, Александр.

\- И ты совершенно не помогаешь, - укоризненно замечает Алек.

Он немного раздвигает ноги, и Магнус немедленно ложится между ними, что заставляет их обоих застонать. Но прежде чем они могут продолжить, Алек начинает отчаянно зевать. Он тут же зажимает рот рукой в смущении: так мечтал о Магнусе в его постели, и вот это происходит, а он изо всех сил старается не уснуть. Черт возьми.

\- Извини, - он бубнит сквозь собственную ладонь, приоткрыв один глаз и смотря на Магнуса, который наблюдает за ним с нежностью. – Я просто чудовищно устал.

\- Ну не знаю, мой бесценный, возможно, я страшно оскорблен, - дразнит Магнус.

\- Но я …

\- Тише, тише, я шучу, обещаю, - говорит Магнус. Он гладит Алека по лицу, и смотрит на него с выражением почти невыносимой нежности. – Нам стоит лечь спать.

Он убирает ладонь Алека от его рта, и наклоняется для одного последнего поцелуя. Кажется, он вознамерился оставить все медленным и сладким, потому что когда Алек пытается пылко ответить ему, он отстраняется. Алек разочарованно фыркает, но тут же довольно вздыхает, когда Магнус устраивается рядом с ним маленькой ложкой.

Они лежат так некоторое время, обнимаясь в тишине. Но, хотя разум Алека совершенно измучен, его сердце продолжает колотиться как безумное, потому что _у него в постели маг._ Алек вздыхает, не в силах расслабиться, и утыкается лицом Магнусу в шею.

Магнус такой теплый, и Алек ощущает себя заведенным до предела. Он водит губами по его коже, не в силах остановиться.

\- Мммм, - вздыхает Магнус, и чуть наклоняет голову, открывая шею Алеку, который воспринимает это как приглашение.

Алек наполовину возбужден с тех пор, как они оказались на кровати, и ему стоит большого труда не начать тереться о Магнуса, пока он целует его шею, прикасаясь языком к тем местам, где ощущается пульс.

\- Александр, - хрипло говорит Магнус, - мне кажется, ты не спишь.

\- Прости, - говорит Алек, хотя ему совершенно не жаль; все, что он сейчас делает с Магнусом, такое новое и такое потрясающее, и ему мало, он хочет узнать больше.

\- Тебе определенно нужно расслабиться, - шепчет Магнус. Он выгибает спину и Алек судорожно вздыхает, чувствуя, как возбуждение в нем нарастает. – Как насчет массажа?

\- Массажа? – оглушенно переспрашивает Алек.

Магнус тихо смеется и вертится в объятиях Алека. Его глаза мягко светятся в темноте, и у Алека перехватывает дыхание оттого, насколько он красив.

\- У тебя есть какой-нибудь лосьон? Я бы предпочел мое жасминовое масло, но оно в лофте.

Алек облизывает губы и надеется, что его голос не сорвется.

– У меня есть кокосовое масло? В ванной?

\- О, отлично подойдет, - Магнус улыбается и щелкает пальцами.

\- Магнус, ты не должен, - Алек замолкает, когда Магнус перекатывает его на живот. Он немедленно утопает в подушках и расслабляется, и ощущает тепло Магнуса, когда тот взбирается на него и усаживается на нем верхом. Он счастливо вздыхает, ощущая, как под весом Магнуса его член вдавливается в матрас. – Ахммм…

\- Могу я снять твою футболку, мой мальчик? – голос Магнуса в тишине спальни ласкает слух Алек.

\- Мммм, - Алек может только промычать в ответ, и с щелчком пальцев его футболка пропадает. Поначалу он чувствует неприятную прохладу на своей коже, но быстро согревается, просто ощущая вес Магнуса на себе.

Ему становится еще жарче, когда он осознает, что теперь одет только в боксеры. Он издает тихий жалобный звук и пытается приподнять бедра над постелью, уже совершенно ошеломленный происходящим – а Магнус до него еще даже не дотронулся.

Магнус задерживает дыхание.

\- Ты так напряжен.

Алек поводит плечами, пытаясь успокоиться, предвкушение бурлит изнутри. Он стонет в подушку от первого же прикосновения Магнуса к его плечам.

Ему кажется, что он вплавляется в кровать, его мышцы в сладкой агонии под пальцами Магнуса, находящими все его чувствительные места, все напряженные узлы, о существовании которых Алек даже не знал. Его член дергается, когда магическое тепло начинает исходить от рук Магнуса, заставляя его трепетать изнутри.

Магнус начинает шире водить руками, спускаясь ладонями все ниже, и Алек вцепляется руками в простыни и кусает подушку.

\- Перестань, - ругает его Магнус. – Я пытаюсь помочь тебе расслабиться, а не уничтожить твою постель.

\- Мне приходится … это ощущается слишком, - Алек запинается, подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям. – Что ты вообще _делаешь_ , я думал, это должен был быть массаж.

\- Это массаж, - говорит Магнус.

Алек шипит и снова стонет.

\- Я видел, как охотникам делали массаж после тренировок и … это было не так.

\- Ну, я определенно надеюсь, что среди Сумеречных охотников не принят такой тип массажа, - мурлычет Магнус, двигая бедрами, и Алек едва не откусывает себя язык, ощущая, как член Магнуса прижимается к нему.

Он понятия не имел о существовании такого соблазнительного массажа. Алек громко стонет в подушку и очень старается расслабить руки, как ему велели. Волны наслаждения прокатываются по его телу, Магнус посылает все больше магических импульсов, вынуждая напряжение отступить.

Время тает и разливается медленно по всему телу Алека, как кокосовое масло, которое Магнус втирает ему в кожу. Подушка стремительно становиться мокрой меж его зубов, и он снова стонет, весь во власти чар Магнуса.

\- Мне так хорошо, - бормочет он.

\- Я рад, - шепчет Магнус. - Господи, ты безупречен.

Алек уходит от прикосновения. Он никогда не знает, что делать со всеми комплиментами, которые говорит ему Магнус, главным образом потому, что он чувствует, что не заслуживает их. С того дня, как они познакомились, он был ужасен по отношению к Магнусу, а тот был нежен и терпелив, принимал все стойко. Алек молод, но он никогда не думал встретить такого, как Магнус.

Вина обрушивается на него совершенно внезапно, и он даже не знает, почему Магнус все еще здесь.

\- Что не так? – руки Магнуса останавливаются. – У нас все так хорошо получалось, и ты …

\- Магнус, - Алек оглядывается и тянется к Магнусу, ища успокоения. – Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста, иди сюда.

Магнус не отвечает, просто наклоняется и жадно целует его. Такой отзывчивый, всегда готовый давать. И Алек только берет, берет, берет.

Впрочем, так он чувствует себя лучше – не объектом, а соучастником. Он углубляет поцелуй, рука Магнуса на его бедре и Алек начинает тереться об него. Магнус стонет ему в рот и это так чертовски волнующе, что Алек немедленно хочет сделать с ним столько всего, и начать с того, чтобы добраться до его члена, который сейчас прижимается к его заднице.

\- Знаешь, что еще может помочь мне расслабиться? – он бормочет, прервав поцелуй.

Магнус хмыкает.

\- Я вполне уверен, что знаю.

Его язык добирается до уха Алека, а пальцы нащупывает резинку его боксеров, и у Алека _был план_ , действительно был. Но в тот момент, когда он чувствует прикосновения Магнуса внизу живота, в его мозгу случается короткое замыкание, и он начинает задыхаться.

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Что ты хочешь, Александр? – спрашивает Магнус.

\- Что угодно, - Алек говорит ему. - Все. Я просто хочу тебя.

Магнус целует его, он снова улыбается в поцелуй, а потом полностью убирает свои руки, и Алек начинает было паниковать, но Магнус возвращается к нему, его пальцы более скользкие, и дразняще спускаются вниз по его животу.

\- Ты уверен, что ты …

\- ПожалуйстапожалуйстаМагнус, - он перебивает его, чувствуя мурашки по всему телу - везде, где Магнус касался его.

Щелчок пальцев и боксеры Алека пропадают, он хнычет в подушку и извивается под прикосновением Магнуса, который устраивается между его ног, обеспечивая себе полный доступ. Алек не знает даже, что Магнус собирается делать – вставит ли он в него пальцы? Алек делал это с собой прежде, и это ощущалось так хорошо, что он может только гадать, насколько хорошо это будет с Магнусом.

\- Приподними бедра немного, - голос Магнуса стал грубым, и Алек дрожит, выполняя указание. – Ты… - он проводит пальцем вниз и Алек вцепляется зубами в подушку, пытаясь сохранить неподвижность. – Я не уверен, что есть такие слова в английском языке, которые могут описать твою красоту.

\- Но в других языках они есть? – Алек спотыкается, не в силах сосредоточиться на словах. Он пытается сохранять контроль над собой, но пальцы Магнуса слишком близко к тому месту, где Алек хочет их.

\- О, наверняка, - усмехается Магнус и бормочет что-то на языке, которого Алек не знает, а затем раздвигает его задницу, выставляя его напоказ;  Алек полностью прячет свое пылающее лицо в подушке и не помнит, когда дышал последний раз.

Кончик пальца кружит вокруг его дырки, он всхлипывает, чувствуя, как все сжимается в животе.

\- Ты делал это сам прежде? – медленно спрашивает Магнус, и Алек кивает. Магнус издает невнятный низкий звук.

 – Это… определенно захватывающий образ.

Алек бодрится, чувствуя некоторый контроль над ситуацией, хотя он все еще возбужден до предела, уткнут лицом в подушку и жаждет быть оттраханным.

\- Я тебе как-нибудь покажу, если ты захочешь.

\- О, я точно захочу. – Магнус вставляет кончик пальца и Алек задыхается. – Теперь я представляю тебя в моей постели, трахающего себя пальцами. Ты бы выглядел так хорошо на моих темно-красных простынях, такой контраст с твоей кожей.

\- Боже мой, - стонет Алек, кусая подушку, чувствуя, как Магнус засаживает весь палец до конца. – Блять.

\- Впрочем, когда кто-нибудь другой это делает, это обычно гораздо приятнее, - светским тоном сообщает Магнус, вытаскивая палец наполовину, и загоняя его обратно. – Легче для запастья, и легче попасть в нужное место.

Алека встряхивает полностью, когда Магнус сгибает палец и задевает его простату с первой же попытки, и он вскрикивает и грязно ругается в подушку, еще даже не ощутив полностью все удовольствие, накрывающее его тело. _– Магнус_.

\- Да, намного легче, - продолжает Магнус, грубость в его голосе - единственное, что выдает его реакцию на происходящее. Это заводит Алека сильнее, чем он хочет признавать, его член сочится на постель с тех пор как Магнус стал засаживать ритмично и быстро.

Алеку так хорошо, но масло не остается скользким достаточно долго, напоминая ему о его первых опытах в душе, когда он не знал, как сделать скольжение легче, прежде, чем он открыл для себя чудеса смазки. Жжение чувствуется так хорошо, что он даже не может жаловаться, хотя собирается предложить Магнусу добыть смазку из его ванной, когда Магнус наклоняется и лижет его дырку вокруг своих пальцев.

\- Магнус, что ты делаешь, о Ангел, - Алек вскрикивает, совершенно не готовый к горячему и влажному ощущению языка Магнуса.

Он еще более не готов, когда Магнус вытаскивает пальцы и проникает в него языком.

\- Хммм, - он стонет в подушку, бесстыже двигая бедрами.

Магнус рычит и толкается глубже, пальцами раздвигая его задницу шире, и Алек впивается ногтями в ладони так сильно, что делает себе больно. Ему хочется раздвинуть ноги сильнее, поднять задницу еще выше, показать Магнусу, насколько ему это нравится, потому что все его смущение осталось в прошлом, и он не может думать ни о чем, кроме Магнуса.

Он чувствует, как Магнус отстраняется, заменяя свой язык двумя пальцами, сгибает их, и Алек сдается своим инстинктам, подается назад, прося о большем, и тянется назад рукой, пытаясь дотронуться до Магнуса, и находит его плечо, пока Магнус склоняется над ним, целуя его спину.

\- Тебе так нравится?

\- Да, - шипит Алек.

Магнус улыбается.

\- Скажи мне, Александр.

Что же он может сказать, его разум полностью выключен. – _Блять_.

\- Ты хочешь еще один палец? – спрашивает Магнус, ритмично двигая пальцами.

Алек кивает и приподнимает задницу.

\- Но я думаю, что твой голос так хорошо звучит сейчас, такой низкий и глубокий. – Магнус сгибает пальцы и всаживает их глубже, и Алек просит:

\- Я _хочу больше, еще, пожалуйста._

\- Мммм, - Магнус придвигается ближе, и вставляет еще один палец. Немного жжет поначалу, а потом он проворачивает пальцы и удовольствие вспыхивает с новой силой.

\- Ты знаешь, секс – древнейшая магия в мире. Но всегда можно сделать вещи еще лучше.

Ноги Алека начинают дрожать. Магнус теперь едва двигает пальцами, но его член истекает предэякулятом, скользкий и влажный возле его живота. И Алек задыхается, стараясь не стонать слишком громко, когда Магнус фиксирует его бедра и начинает по-настоящему трахать его пальцами.

\- Спасиботебеспасибоспасибо, - он шепчет задыхаясь, кусая губы.

\- Хммм? За что.

Он так любит голос Магнуса, такой бархатный.

– За все.

Огненные поцелуи Магнуса спускаются по его спине вниз, и, кажется, он оставляет засос на его заднице, блять, и Алек пытается выгнуться от боли, но тут Магнус вновь задевает его простату, все превращается в удовольствие, и Алек вцепляется в плечо Магнуса со всей силы.

И тогда, хотя одна рука Магнуса на его бедре, а пальцами другой он все еще безжалостно его трахает, что-то сжимает его член, что-то похожее на влажную теплую ладонь.

\- Блять, - Алек тяжело дышит, его всего трясет, - Блять, блять.

Магнус ничего не говорит, кусает его поверх оставленного ранее засоса, и начинает снова его вылизывать. Алек извивается, и ругается, стонет в подушку, и поднимает бедра навстречу, чувствуя, что он очень близок, и скоро все закончится – так быстро, слишком быстро, он не хочет, чтобы это вообще заканчивалось.

\- Магнус, я … я скоро … пожалуйста.

Магнус не прекращает вылизывать его, но посылает импульс магии сквозь его тело, показывая, что он тут; Алек впивается ему в плечо так сильно, что наверняка расцарапывает его до крови. Алек не может дышать, и в его теле нет места ничему и никому кроме Магнуса и парализующего удовольствия, и Алек доходит до грани.

_\- Магнус._

Он вздрагивает и кончает в магическую ладонь Магнуса, пока тот продолжает лизать его дырку, доводя Алека до грани, где его руки утрачивают силу, и он обрушивается на постель, рыдающий и такой счастливый, что почти теряет сознание.

Он едва отдает себе отчет в происходящем, когда Магнус отстраняется.

\- Господи, ты выглядишь… повернись, посмотри на меня, ангел.

Алек оглядывается на него через плечо, смаргивая слезы, все еще дрожа всем телом, и видит, что Магнус дрочит на него, на то, как он сейчас выглядит. Алек поощрительно выгибается, понимая, что говорить пока не может.

Взгляд Магнуса настолько напряжен, что Алек не может оторвать от него глаз, и когда Магнус стонет и начинает спускать, его глаза мерцают и становятся желтыми, кошачьими, светящимися в темноте, и Алек понимает, что так его глаза выглядят на самом деле – и они _прекрасны_.

Теперь, когда они оба кончили и Алек весь в сперме, он чувствует неожиданное и отчаянное желание пообниматься. Он переворачивается на спину и удовлетворенно вздыхает, когда Магнус чистит их обоих еще одним щелчком пальцем.

\- Магнус, - он зовет его хрипло, протянув руку.

\- Ты знаешь, что ты первый из Сумеречных охотников, в ком настолько очевидно течет кровь Ангела? – спрашивает Магнус, падая в его объятия.

Алек краснеет.

\- Ты не можешь так говорить, нет ничего такого, что может делать это очевидным.

\- В твоем случае – есть, я уверен, - говорит Магнус, ероша пальцами его спутанные волосы. – Особенно сейчас.

Лицо Алека снова начинает пылать, и он прячет его, уткнувшись Магнусу в шею. Вот теперь он совершенно точно без сил.

\- Я даже не хочу знать, сколько сейчас времени.

Магнус смеется.

\- Ты определенно теперь будешь хорошо спать.

\- Ммм, - мычит Алек, прижимаясь сильнее и закрывая глаза. – Спасибо тебе.

\- Тебе не нужно все время это говорить, Александр. – говорит Магнус. – Я счастлив, если могу сделать тебя счастливым.

Алек обнимает его крепче.

\- Спи крепко, ангел мой.

***

 

Утром Джейс сносит все запирающие руны Алека с помощью своего стило, вламывается в спальню, и получает ту еще картину. Алек, впрочем, слишком счастлив, чтобы чувствовать что-то, кроме удовлетворения. Ни стыда, ни смущения - ничего, кроме счастья и розовых волос.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - It’s alright, friends. I’ll be responsible for this one


End file.
